1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective eyewear, particularly eyewear designed to reduce or eliminate the harmful effects of ultraviolet radiation.
Recent scientific studies have shown that protecting the eyes from harmful ultraviolet radiation is important in helping to prevent the formation of cataracts. From the earliest stages of life, eye protection is an essential part of healthy development. Most high quality sunglasses, however, are not designed for those who may require UV shielding the most, namely, infants and very young children. In order for sunglasses to be an economically feasible prospect for children, they would have to incorporate and adjustable feature to allow for the child's rapid growth rate. The present invention is directed toward addressing and overcoming these obstacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,530 relates to a pair of plastic sunglasses having a removable visor snap fit to the upper edge thereof, the removable visor extending inward toward the forehead of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,807 discloses a pair of sunglasses having a foam absorber strip removably attached to the frame portion over the wearer's eyes, and interchangeable lenses and temple members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,586 relates to sunglasses designed to be secured to the visor of a cap and having an adjuster mechanism for regulating the angle of the sunglasses.
Finally, U.S. Des. Pats. Nos. 320,608 and 272,865 disclose various designs for sunglasses.